Only One Fish in the Sea
by IxLovexPeeta
Summary: Annie has lost almost everything ever since her best friend Finnick moved away to god knows where. But what will happen when her and her grandfather move to District 12. -Sorry summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Okay, so today is going to be my first day at Panem High and I am so anxious. I am starting my Junior year at a whole new school. I am so scared, but nobody can already hate me, right? Could people in this town already know I used to be considered crazy?

I already got dressed and I am heading down stairs to eat breakfast. But when I eat my cereal, I mine as well be chewing card board. I just can't help being nervous. I miss Coley, I wish I could talk to him he could always make me feel better. Well that's not true, my best friend Finnick could always make me feel better. But in eighth grade Finnick moved away, I don't know where, but Coley, him, and I were all best friends. I don't even think he knows about Coley. I finally finish my bland, cardboard like cereal, grab my bag, and head out the door.

My grandpa drives me; he is all I have left now. Both my parents died, in a car crash with Coley's mom later in the year Finnick left. I wish he was there, he probably doesn't know about that either. I still see the nights they all died half the time it's about my parents, the others are about Coley. Almost every night after thrashing around in my bed from nightmares, my grandpa has to shake me awake. I don't know how he does it; I just don't know how he keeps going.

Finally after a silent car ride, we arrive at Panem High. It smells of coal dust, but really all of District 12 smell like coal dust. Their mascot is a miner; I don't know how that's entertaining.

I miss the salty ocean air of District 4, but of course my grandpa thought that maybe a change would be better for both of us. Finally I push myself throughout the doors and I attempt to find the main office.

I enter my first class, Woodshop. Ugh. I am completely useless around saws. I enter and everyone is looking at me, well here goes nothing. Then the teacher who tells everyone to call him Blight notices me.

"Go ahead and sit where ever you like, Miss Cresta," Blight says, as if already bored by my presence.

I sit at the desk in the back; I don't really want to draw that much attention to myself... Too late. Everyone is still looking at me, thankfully the teacher decides to call the class back and we learn about the ban saw.

After an extremely boring lecture on safety precautions when using the ban saw the bell rings. I pack up my bag and am about to leave, when this girl with dark hair with a blue stripe in it comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Johanna, Johanna Mason. I couldn't help but notice that you are new here." She says

"Yeah, I just moved here from District 4. I'm Annie Cresta," I reply.

Johanna seems pretty nice; I can't help to notice how strong she looks. Then all the sudden a guy starts to approach us.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your stunning new friend, Mason?" The guy asks, while staring at me. I feel very uncomfortable right now.

"Back off Marvel, before I mess up your face even more with an axe," she says warningly. I can't help but be grateful for her being here right now.

"Wow, Mason you're pretty hot when you're angry," he jokingly states.

Then all the sudden Johanna kicks Marvel in the shin, and he shrieks in pain. "You stupid bitch! Mother..."

"You should watch your language, while in the presence of a lady," she says in a sweet voice. Then she kicks him again, and turns to me "What class do you have next?"

"Oh, um..." I check my schedule, "English."

"Cool me to; I will introduce you to my friends Katniss and Peeta."

I guess I should never get on Johanna's bad side. I hope her friends are a little less threatening.

I walk into English with Johanna, and all eyes are on me again. Silently I walk over with Johanna to a blonde boy with blue eyes and a girl with grey eyes and dark hair tied in a braid. I can guess that this is Katniss and Peeta.

"Katniss, Peeta I would like you to meet, Annie Cresta. She just moved here from District 4." Johanna tells them as I silently and let's not forget awkwardly wave hello.

"As you might have just heard I am Peeta Mellark, and this is Katniss Everdeen. So you're from District 4? That's cool we have another friend that lived in District 4." Peeta says.

I'm about to ask who it is but then the bell and the perky teacher tells us all to sit down. I think her name is Ms. Trinket, she decides to yell at this kid named Cato about proper manners in a squeaky yell that hurts my ears.

Eventually sixth period comes, and it's time for lunch. Johanna drags me to their table to sit with them and meet their other friends. They actually have a pretty big group; there is Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Madge, Delly, Gale, Gloss, and Cashmere. Then there still is that guy from 4 they have yet to introduce me to, but the keep referring to him as Pretty Boy.

"Who was that guy from 4, Peeta mentioned earlier?" I ask Johanna.

"Oh, Pretty Boy?" She replies and I nod. She turns over to a guy who is talking to some girls, I can't see his face, then Johanna yells "Hey, Pretty Boy come meet our new friend Annie!"

Suddenly my heart skips a beat when I see his face. It's Finnick! Once he turns around I can see the recognition in his sea green eyes. I run to him and he catches me in a hug.

Then I notice all of his friends are staring. "I guess we underestimated his womanizing powers," Gloss jokes


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it. If you like the story please review, favorite, or follow. and I would like to give a birthday shout out to my friend Katy G. its her birthday Saturday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATY!**

Chapter 2:

"Finn, I've missed you so much!" I exclaim once we break apart.

"I missed you too!" He replies. "How is Coley? How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I say simply trying to avoid the Coley conversation. Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm great!" Then he turns to his friends, "You guys this is Annie! The best friend from home I always talk about." I smile at the thought of him talking about me. We sit down at the table next to one another.

"Oh so you're the girl Finn-" Peeta starts, but then there is a thump under the table, which seems suspicious. "I mean the girl that Finn won't shut up about."

"Oh I doubt he talks about me that much." I reply and they all start laughing. I turn to Finnick who is blushing severely. I still can't help but smile, but does that meant that Finnick likes me?

"Hey Annie, do you want to come over to my house to catch up? I bet Mags is dying to see you." Finnick says.

"I'd love that."

We hop in his car and we start to head to his house.

I turn to him "I wish I had my license, but my birthday isn't until-"

"October, and you have to wait for six months after your permit." He cuts me off.

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course, how could I ever forget anything about you?" This makes me smile.

"Good, because I remember everything about you."

"Really?" He says with a self applauding smile.

"Really, so how about you tell me something I don't already know about you or your life."

"Okay..." He pauses to think something through. "When I lived in 4 I had a huge crush on you."

"Really?" I say, I wish I didn't come across sounding that hopeful.

"Really." He replies. "Now what's something I don't know about you or your life?"

"Umm..." I pause thinking whether or not I should tell him about Coley. "Maybe we should get to your house before I tell you." He looks at me quizzically, but proceeds to drive until we pull into his driveway.

"Okay." I hesitate before starting. "Earlier this year... Coley died." He looks at me dumbstruck; I probably should have prepared him for that bombshell.

At first he is speechless but then he turns back to me "How?" He says hardly above a whisper.

"Suicide."

"What? Why would he?"

I take a deep breath before I explain, "My parents and his mom got in a car crash about three months after you left." I pause, "They didn't make it." He gasps slightly then puts his hand on my back. "He started becoming depressed and I went over to his house one morning and found him. He was hanging from that pipe that went across the ceiling of his basement." I take another breath, "He didn't even leave a note."

I look over and I see silent tears running down his face and falling on his lap. I reach over and squeeze his hand, and he looks up at me and I look into his sea green bloodshot eyes. Then he wipes some of the tears that are running down my cheek.

Without any warning his warm lips crash into mine. I entwine my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss, seeing that I do not disapprove of the kiss he pulls me over onto his lap.

Eventually we run out of breath and he presses his forehead to mine as we breathe in and out deeply. Then he decides to speak, "I'm so sorry about your parents, and Coley."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I should have been there."

"No you had to move, the hospitals here are so much better and you know Mags needs the best care possible."

"I'm still sorry that I couldn't have stayed with y-" I cut him off with my lips. While we kiss I can feel the tears running down my face.

I once again entwine my fingers in his hair, and I feel his hands around my waist. But then we are interrupted by a knock on the car door. I look up to see Mags; I can suddenly feel my whole face go red.

Finnick rolls down the window, "Hey Gram."

"Hi Finnick. I see you have a new girlfriend." Mags' reply makes my face grow redder if possible.

"Oh, yeah. You remember Annie."

"Well of course I do! Annie how about you come inside for a nice cup of tea."

I nod. Suddenly I am aware that I am still sitting on Finnick's lap. I slowly open the car door and climb out.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

My and Finnick's relationship has been confusing ever since we kissed. I know it has only been a week, but I still want to know if we are dating. Every time in go to his house this week we kiss but he has yet to ask me to be his "girlfriend".  
But I know we aren't dating since he hasn't said anything to the group.

We are walking into school together when Katniss runs up to us. "Finn, Annie! I'm having a small party tonight and you guys should come.

"Okay." I reply, I know I don't know Katniss that much but I wouldn't describe her as a "party person".

She turns to Finnick. "Fine, I will go! But I am confused? You hate parties. And won't your sister and mom be home?"

"I wouldn't even really call it a party. It just the group, so we are basically just hanging out at my place watching movies and playing Truth or Dare. As for my Prim, she is sleeping over at Rue's house and my mom has the night shift at the hospital."

"Okay, we will see you tonight." He says.

AT THE PARTY

Finnick and I walk into Katniss' house and we are obviously the last ones there.

"Annie!" Delly yells and grabs my arm and pulls me over to where the other girls are talking.

"Hey guys!" I say to all of them.

"Hey Annie, we are playing would you rather." Delly explains.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay Johanna, would you rather sleep with Mr. Heavensbee or make out with Principal Snow?"

"I'll take one round with Heavensbee." We all laugh.

The game continues for a while, then finally it comes back around to Johanna.

"Okay... Annie! Would you rather get shot or hanged?" Johanna asks me.  
I  
For some reason the question just puts images of Coley in my head. I can't handle this, "I'll be right back."  
I say as I feel my eyes well up.

I run into the bathroom, shut the door behind me, and sit on the floor. I suddenly hear a loud wailing, then I realize that it's me. I stop and I hear that it was replaced with another sound.

All I can hear is the creaking of the pipe that Coley hung on. I cover my ears trying to block out the noise. It doesn't work. So I decide to try and scream to tune it out, but no sound escapes my lips. That's when I see him.

It's Coley, and he is hanging on the pipe in the basement. I try hitting my head with my hands to get the image out of my mind, but as soon as I take them off my ears the creaking gets louder so I put them back.

I can't stop the image of Coley out of my head. All I see is him swinging. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I hear screaming, then I realize my voice must have come back. Then all the sudden I fell arms around me.

"It's okay, you're with me. You're okay. Calm down." Finnick whispers into my hair.

Eventually I calm down enough to talk "I-I saw him... Coley... I saw him hanging... I c-couldn't get the image out of m-my head." I explain.

"It's okay, you're safe here with me."

I turn to him, "Thank you."

"I will always be there for you Annie." He says, and he cups my face in his hands and gives me a short kiss on the lips. "By the way Annie, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course." Once I reply he kisses me one more time and then he stands up and holds out his hand for me, which I take with no hesitation.

Eventually the aftermath of my breakdown ends and Finnick brings up the idea of Truth or Dare.

"Johanna, Truth or Dare?" Finnick asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put ice cubes in your bra, and keep them there for five minutes."

"Ugh. Fine." She gets up and goes to the kitchen, when she comes back she is already shivering.

"Gloss, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Truth." Gloss replies.

"Who do you like?"

"Umm... I kind of like that girl, Clove. I know she is a bitch, but you have to admit that she is hot."

"Okay, Peeta. Truth or Dare." Gloss asks.

KATNISS' POV

"Dare!" Says Peeta. I can only assume he is afraid of what the possible truth would be.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Katniss." Oh shit. I glance over and see Peeta glaring at Gloss, I wonder what that's about.

"Ummm... Katniss? Is this okay with you?" Peeta asks me politely, I can't believe how nice he is.

"It's fine, Peeta." I say. I don't know why, but I'm not angry about this dare at all. If someone dared Finnick or Gloss to kiss me I would have minded. I'm not positive what I would think if Gale was dared to kiss me.

Slowly we both start to lean in, then our lips collide, and I'm suprised at how warm his lips are. Then he begins to pull away and so do I. For some reason that kiss left in me some kind of longing, I suddenly want more.

"Okay Peeta, your turn." Gloss announces.

"Cash Truth or Dare?" Peeta asks. For some reason when he speaks I feel the longing intensified.

"Truth." she replies.

"Who do you like currently?"

"Don't laugh. I kind of like Thresh." She replies blushing. I do have to admit her and Thresh would make a cute couple."Annie, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Annie says, oddly casual.

"I Dare you to kiss Finn." She says.

Without hesitation Annie faces Finnick and begins to lean in, then he crushes his lips onto hers and they share a passionate kiss. It kind of seems like they were just waiting to kiss each other.

So apparently Finnick and Annie already decided to try dating after Annie's breakdown, which they have yet to explain. All I can think about are Peeta's lips on mine. I really want to kiss him again, and I'm not very clear on my feelings for him yet. I'm pretty sure I like Peeta.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Today I decided to walk home with Peeta, I just want to see if he will kiss me again. I know it sounds stupid, but I think it's the only way I will know if I actually like him.

"So, I'm bringing some cheese buns to lunch tomorrow, I'm guessing I should save you one?" He says.

"Ya, that'll be great." I reply.

"What's going on with you, you seem like you've been thinking a lot today."

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Fine, I have a question"

"Shoot"

"How can you tell if you have feelings for someone?"

He swallows awkwardly, which I find cute. Oh shit, did I just think he was cute. "Umm.. I would say that you enjoy there company, you have the urge to get closer than friends usually would, and you smile when you think about them."

Check, check and check. I think I might like Peeta Mellark, just one more thing will confirm it. Damn, what's going on with people and their feelings this week.

Another thing I need to know before I do anything rash, I need to know if he likes me. "Hey, Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

"No one really." And to that I feel disappointed and I think he notices. "Why did you want to know?"

"No reason." He can tell I'm lying.

"Come on, tell me."

"No, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Fine, you want the truth? I do like someone." He says ask we start walking through an alley.

"Who?"

"You." He says, then he gently pushes me against the alley wall and his lips collide with mine. He kisses me for a minute then backs away.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I shouldn't of done that, not when I know you don't like me that w-" his words are cut off by my lips. This kiss is extremely passionate, and I feel a hunger grow inside of me.

The kiss lasts longer than the others, and for that I am thankful. His lips are warm, but firm and I love the way they move with the exact timing as mine.

Finally we break apart to catch "You like me?" He asks. I nod. "When?"

"I don't know exactly. Just when you kissed me at the party, it left me wanting more." I reply. "When did you start to like me?."

"The first time I saw you I knew I was a goner." He says, "I just have always liked you." The thought makes me smile.

"I need to get home, I need to make dinner for Prim."

"Okay I will walk you there."

We walk to my house hand in hand. When we finally arrive we share one last passionate kiss before we go our separate ways.

ANNIE'S POV

It has been the best ever since me and Finnick started dating officially. Though it's only been two days, he is the sweetest. I still can't get enough of his lips, thank god he is on his way over right now. It's been very hard trying to sneak around my grandpa, but I would rather he not know I already have a boyfriend. So it helps a lot that my grandpa likes to take walks. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I run to the door.

I open the door to find Finnick smiling down at me. I grab him by the collar and pull him inside, he shuts the door and we share a long passionate kiss. When we break apart he smiles at me, "So, how was your day?"

"You saw me twenty minutes ago at school!" I say.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to know."

"My day was good. How was yours?"

"It always amazing when you get to kiss the prettiest girl in school." I shove him playfully. Then he leans in and catches my lips with his for a quick kiss.

"Want to watch a movie in my room?" I ask.

"Depends, what kind of movie?"

"Romantic Comedy"

"Ugh, fine." He says, even though I know he would of said yes to anything.

We walk up to my room and I select a movie, then we sit on my bed and watch. Eventually we lean back on the pillows and he does that classic fake yawn around the shoulders move, which makes me smile.

I notice him glance at me a couple times during the movie, so I end up doing the same. Then our eyes catch each other's and we stop and look at each other. Then I speak "Why do you like me?"

He seems surprised by my question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have any girl you want in this school. Why me?"

"Because Ms. Cresta, I've been in love with you since the sixth grade."

"Oh."

"The only reason I dated a lot here was to try to keep my self from thinking about you, but I just couldn't." I am silent, this is a lot to process. Finnick Odair loves me. "Annie I love you, and no distance has ever changed that, and no time will either."

"I... I love you too, Finnick." I say with a smile.

He smiles in response, holds my face in his hands and kisses me. The kiss intensifies quickly, suddenly I realize we are leaning back on the bed. I know it's to soon, I know we should definitely wait, but I just feel this thirst that can only be quenched by him. We've only been dating officially for two days! But it feels like we've been together for years and we just didn't know it yet.

Now we are laying down on my bed, and the kisses have done nothing but grow more passionate.

There's a quick knock on my door, and it slowly opens. "Annie?" Shit. Okay this is definitely not how I wanted him to find out, since I am currently laying underneath Finnick while we are passionately kissing. Then the yelling begins. "What the hell?! What are you doing to my granddaughter?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" To that Finnick quickly gets up and starts to grab his jacket, but then I stop him.

"No Finn, stay," I turn to my grandpa. "You have no right to talk to him that way!" I yell.

"I HAVE NO RIGHT?! YOUR MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND IM NOT GOING TO LET THIS SCUMBAG TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! AND LETS NOT FORGET WHAT YOU GO THROUGH ON A DAILY BASIS!"

"FINNICK HAS GONE THROUGH AS MUCH SHIT AS I HAVE! AND NO HE'S NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME! AND HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT I GO THROUGH!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY! I CAN THROUGH YOU OUT ON YOUR ASS IF I WANT TO!"

"NO, I WONT GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION! IM LEAVING!" I turn to Finnick "Lets go Finn." I grab Finnick's hand and drag him out of my room and out of the house.

"Annie, do you want to talk about what just happened in there?" Finnick says when we are walking on the sidewalk. As a reply I shake my head. "Okay? Well where are you gonna stay?" I honestly didn't really think about that, I guess I didn't really think about anything when I was to busy yelling.

"I don't really know. I will see if Katniss will take me in." I pull out my cell phone and dial Katniss, and the phone rings a few times before I get an answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asks.

"Hi is Katniss there?"

"Yeah one minute. KATNISS! PHONE!" The voice sounds like that of a little girls, I figure it must be her little sister she always talks about.

"Hello?" A different voice asks, this voice belongs to Katniss.

"Hey Katniss, it's Annie."

"Oh, hey Annie."

"Can I ask you a huge favor? You are not obligated to say yes to it either."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Is there anyway I can crash at your house for a few days? I got into a huge fight with my grandpa and I need somewhere to stay."

"Sure, that's fine. It will give us a chance to hang out more than we do."

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"You're welcome, see you soon."

"Bye." I turn to Finnick, "Well it looks like I'm all setup at Hotel Everdeen!"

Finnick decided that he would feel better if he walked me to Katniss'. So we walked hand in hand in the silence of District 12 at night. And finally we arrive at Katniss'. It's a small White House with blue shutters, obviously only meant for a small family.

He knocks on the door, "Hey Annie! Oh, hi Finnick?" Says Katniss, obviously confused by his presence.

"Finn didn't think it was safe enough to walk here by myself." I explain.

"Oh. Well do you also want to come in Finnick?" She asks.

"Sure." With that we enter her house.

We all sit down in her living room and she turns to me. "What was you and your grandpa's fight about?" She asks.

"He may have, caught me and Finnick kissing on my bed." To that she laughs.

"That's hilarious!" She replies still laughing.

"It would be if my grandpa wasn't pissed off at me now. I can't believe he thought I would be having sex!"

"Well I'm gonna go, I can sense a girl talk coming on." Finnick says obviously getting a little uncomfortable. "Bye Annie, love you." He says and leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." I reply, and he slips out the door.

"Wow, dating two days and already out with the "I love you's"". Katniss says.

"It doesn't feel like two days, it feels like we've been together years. I feel like we were basically a couple before we even knew it." I reply. "So how are things with you?"

"Umm... Good." She replies slightly blushing. Maybe I have only known this girl about two weeks but I know she is not one to blush.

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing.."

"Please just tell me, I would like to know these things."

"Fine, Peeta and I kissed twice yesterday." I wonder how Gale would feel about that, I know Peeta is obviously in love with her, but I think Gale is too.

"That's great, Katniss!"

"Yeah it is."

"So are you guys dating, or what?"

"I don't really know, I think we are together. But I actually don't really know if that's what he wants."

"Are you kidding me! Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?! He definitely wants to be with you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Annie."

KATNISS' POV

I decided I'm going to officially ask Peeta to be my boyfriend. No second guessing. I really hope Annie's right. As soon as we walk into school, I go over to Peeta's locker to talk to him.

"Hey!" He says with a smile.

"Hey, can we talk?" As soon as I utter those words his face gets serious, and replies with a simple nod. "Okay, Peeta. I want to ask you if you would like to... Go out with me?" He can probably tell by looking at my face that I'm nervous.

"Of course Katniss! Did you not hear me tell you how long I have had a crush on you?" He says with a smile. Then we both lean in and share a quick kiss at his locker.

"See you in English!" I say with a smile. I don't fail to notice the grave expression on Gale's face as I pass him. I wonder what his problem is? He's way to over protective, and I already know he doesn't particularly like Peeta. I just hope I don't have to hear about it later.

English finally comes and I take my usual seat next to Peeta, and under the table he holds my hand since if he did it above the table we would learn it is improper manners.

"How's your day so far?" He asks me.

"Better now that I am with you." I say which makes him smile. "And yours."

"You basically stole the words out of my mouth." He says with a smile.

"Ugh! You guys finally become a couple, and now I have to deal with the cutesy shit." Johanna says as she walks in and takes her seat on my other side.

"Yep." I reply simply. "By the way it's not that bad, have you been in a room with Finn and Annie yet?"

"Hey, Finn and I aren't that bad!" Annie exclaims as she enters the room and takes her seat next to Jo.

"Oh yeah? How about we wait for Lunch and then we will see." I say.

"Fine."

I turn to Peeta "Do you want to do something tonight? Like see a movie?"

"Sure." He says and gives me a quick kiss. But then Ms. Trinket cuts in.

"Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen! Have you not heard the school's policy on PDA! No touching or kissing on school grounds!" She yells in her squeaky voice.

"Okay! We get it! Now can you stop screaming before I have to get a hearing aid!" I yell back. Probably should not have yelled back.

"Principal's Office! Now!" She shrieks in reply.

Fine, she's mad at me anyways why not push her a little further. "Okay," is say simply. Then I turn to Peeta, "See you later," then I give him a passionate kiss. Then I simply walk out. Some people in the class wolf whistle as I walk out the door which makes me blush, but I don't regret it at all.

It's the first time Peeta and I plan to go out as a couple, and I get detention. You've got to be kidding me.

I'm sitting at at detention bored out of my mind, I don't know how this could get any worse. Since I have nothing else to do, I do my history homework, who the hell cares about the history of Panem!

I'm sitting at my desk looking out the window contemplating whether or not I should sneak out. It seems like I wasn't the only one thinking it, because next thing I know Peeta is standing outside the window trying to get my attention.

Thank god the teacher running detention had to go to the bathroom. I unlock the window, look around to see if the coast is clear then I slip out the window. Good thing we were on the first floor. I walk over to Peeta about to thank him when he presses his finger to my lips to silence me then points to the open window. I look through the window and see the teacher going back to his desk and we quietly sneak off school property.

Finally we are off, I look at him "Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"How about seeing a movie with me?"

"Will do." I say.

Then I press my lips against his. We kiss passionately, then I slip my tongue past his lips and into his mouth which only makes the kiss grow more passionate. But eventually we break apart, breathing heavily he smiles at me and takes my hand in his.

Hand in hand we walk silently to his car, which will take me to my first date with Peeta Mellark.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM OFFICIALLY BORED WITH THIS STORY SO I DECIDED TO JUST POST MY LAST CHAPTER AND FOCUS ON MY STAR TREK FANFIC. IF ANYONE HER LIKES STAR TREK PLEASE READ MY FAN FIC IT IS "NEVER FULLY REPAIRED". **

Chapter 5:

We arrive at the movie theater 10 minutes later and we see some new Romantic/Comedy, which I would have liked if the actors' Capital accents weren't so strong.

After the movie Peeta turns to me "Come with me." And he hold out his hand.

I find my self taking it with no hesitation. He leads me back to his car and we drive.

We finally stop and we are in the middle of the woods, but it's not dark. There are at least 20 little lanterns hanging on tree branches circling a small lake. I turn to look at Peeta in amazement, I am utterly speechless.

"What? You didn't think I would settle for a simple movie did you?" He says.

"It's beautiful. But how?"

"I just came here and fixed the place up when you were rotting in detention."

Run over to him and slam my lips against his, but the kiss only lasts a minute.

"Care to go for a swim?" He asks once the kiss ends.

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Mellark." I say and I strip down into my undergarments jump in before he has a chance to see me. When I come back up to the surface of the water I am met with a large splash in the face. Then Peeta appears at the surface.

"Wait? I thought you couldn't swim?" I ask.

"I guy can learn can't he. It is also pretty easy to learn when you have a friend on the swim team." He explains.

"Oh. So, do you want to play a pool game?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't actually know. I wasn't sure what we should do in here?"

He swims over to me "I've got an idea."

I'm about to ask what, but my thoughts instantly stop when he presses his lips onto mine.

He spreads my lips with his and slips his tongue into my mouth which makes me groan with pleasure. The feeling of having his hands on my bare waist tickles, I can't believe how natural this feels. I rub my hands up and down his chest realizing how muscular it is, which makes my hunger for him grow. I move my hands up to his hair, and I entwine my fingers in it.

I wrap my legs around his waist, and Peeta begins to kiss my jaw line. He then trails his kisses down to my collar bone, which makes me gasp. I cup his face in my hands and press my lips back on his. Finally we pull apart. "Well, I have to say that was a good idea."

He laughs "Yeah, I guess we should do this more often."

"I'm up for that." I unwrap my legs from his waist. "We should probably start heading back, my mom and Prim might worry."

"I'll go get our towels." As he gets out of the water I look at his chest and fined myself biting my lip as I stare at his defined muscles. He sees me staring and my face gets red, and so does his.

He grabs the towels and I get out and walk over to him. His eyes widen when he sees me. I guess I forgot I was just wearing a bra and underwear. I blush and reach out for my towel.

As I wrap myself he speaks "you're beautiful, you know that."

"Thank you." I respond quietly as I blush.

We walk back to the car hand in hand in silence, and he proceeds to drive me home. When we arrive at my house I turn to him, "Thank you, Peeta. That was a magical first date." Then we share a goodbye kiss, and I hop out and head inside my house.

ANNIE'S POV

As I sit on the couch watching TV with Prim, Katniss walks through the door.

"So... How was your date?" I ask

"Date?! Katniss you went on a date?! Does Mom know?" Prim asks.

"No I did not tell Mom." Katniss replies flatly. "But yes, I went on a date. It was great." She says blushing and smiling.

"So what happened?" I ask intrigued.

"Prim do you mind leaving the room?"

"Katniss. I know about sex, I'm 12 years old! And I don't think that was a very wise decision for your first date with Peeta." Prim replies, oddly not uncomfortable at all with what she just said.

I look at Katniss, who is staring at her in disbelief. Apparently she was not expecting that reply.

"Prim. Number One you are too young to know about sex. Number Two we did not have sex. And Number Three, who said it was Peeta?"

"Oh come on Katniss! It was obvious! He is obviously head over heels for you, and you obviously like him, the only other person it could be is Gale."

"Why Gale?"

"No reason."

"Prim? Tell me! I need to know what you mean!" No reply "Annie?"

"I'm not really a part of this." I say awkwardly.

"Fine, Prim. But will you please leave so I can talk to Annie?" Katniss asks.

"Fine." Prim says flatly, obviously annoyed that she had not proven herself old enough to hear the details of the date.

Katniss turns to me, "Okay, so today I got detention.." And she continues the story.

I found it so romantic what Peeta did for her. Prim is right, he must be head over heels for her. I can only think she must really like him back by the way she described their kiss.

She finally finishes and I speak "that sound like one great date." I hesitate "So how exactly do you feel about Peeta?"

She puts her head in he hands, "I don't know!"

"Well I think you should think about it and tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I can tell you for a fact, that Prim is right about the way he feels about you."

"Really?" She asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really."

"Hey." Finnick says once I pick up the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I would be better if you were here."

"I can ask Katniss if you can come over?"

"Why don't you just come over?"

"Okay! I'll be over in ten."

"Kay, bye love you."

"Bye, love you too." I say as I hang up the phone. Then I quickly grab my jacket and head out the door.

**FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY….. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


End file.
